I Can't Believe That Girl is a Princess
by Miho Fox
Summary: Seorang Onizuka Hime, gadis yang kasar dan pemarah, menjadi seorang puteri dan menikah dengan seorang pangeran. Gak terlalu jago buat summary.. XD langsung aja ke cerita.. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sket Dance © Shinohara Kenta-sensei.

Warning!

Hanya terinspirasi dari anime Tamako Market episode 11^^ Aneh, Gaje, AU SANGAT! typo, mungkin, OC^^ Disini, Housuke bisa bicara seperti manusia^^ Alur ceritanya di ubah. Tapi sedikit di samain, biar.. Yah, biar sreg aja lah~(?)

Rated: T.

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Miwa Lucifer present,

I can't believe that Girl is a Princess

-oOo-

Gadis itu terbangun dengan rambut yang berantakan. Gadis pirang itu duduk dipinggir kasurnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya. "Sudah siang, rupanya." Gumam gadis itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, ia keluar dengan mengenakan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengambil seragamnya dan mengenakannya. Gadis itu turun kebawah dan izin untuk berangkat.

"Himeko-sama, kau tidak sarapan?" Seorang gadis berkulit putih berambut coklat.

"Eh, Yuu-chan, maaf, aku hari ini tidak sarapan dulu.." Jawab Gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Yuu.

"Aku sudah terlambat, Yuu-chan. Aku akan berangkat." Jawab gadis pirang itu.

"Himeko-sama, bawa saja bekal ini. Sudah kusiapkan sedari tadi." Yuu memberikan bekal itu kepada gadis berambut pirang itu.

Gadis itu menerima kotak bekal itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. "Terima kasih, Yuu-chan." Gadis itu berjalan kedepan pintu dan diikuti oleh Yuu. "Aku berangkat!"

"Hn." Yuu membungkuk guna memberi hormat kepada 'puteri' yang ada didepannya. "Hati-hati, Himeko-sama!"

Ia berjalan dari rumahnya menuju sekolah tempatnya belajar. Setelah ia sampat sekolah, ia langsung meletakkan tasnya di bangku miliknya dan segera pergi menuju ruangan klubnya.

Pintu dibuka. Gadis berambut pirang itu memasuki ruangan klub tempatnya biasa bersama. "Astaga, ruangan ini berantakan sekali!" Gadis itu mengeledahkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut diruangan. "Kemana Switch dan Bossun?"

Gadis itu membereskan satu persatu sampah dan benda lain yang mengganggu pemandangan. Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, gadis itu selesai membereskan ruangan klub itu. Tak lama, datanglah dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

"Kalian terlambat, Switch, Bossun!"

Tanpa bicara panjang lebar, Switch dan Bossun segera masuk keruang klub mereka. "Himeko, buatkan aku teh!"

"Iya." Tanpa membantah, Himeko langsung membuatkan teh untuk Bossun.

"Oh, Himeko-chan,"

Himeko menoleh kearah Housuke. "Ha? Kau panggil aku apa, tadi?"

"Himeko-chan. Ada apa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Housuke.

"Jelas! Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan 'chan' itu, Housuke-chan." Ledek Himeko. "Sudah, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk Boss— ah, telfon? Dari siapa ini?" Lalu Himeko mengangkat telfonnya sambil membuatkan Bossun teh. "Oh, Yuu-chan? Hn. Aku ada di sekolah. Hn. Ahaha, tidak, tidak usah difikirkan. Hah? Haha.. Kau terkadang suka aneh, Yuu-chan. Hn. Hn. H— Apa!? Se-sebaiknya jangan datang kesini, Yuu-chan!"

Beberapa saat, Gadis itu terdiam. Bossun dan Switch menoleh kearahnya. Housuke juga. Lalu, Gadis itu membuka suaranya. "Hn.. Ba-baiklah, a-aku mengerti. Hn." Gadis itu berkata dengan nada yang lesu. "Hn. Iya, aku mengerti, Yuu-chan. Apa!? Ti-tidak mungkin! Yu-Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan? Hei, Yuu-chan?"

"Ada apa, Himeko?" Housuke bertanya kepada gadis bernama Himeko itu dan bertengger di kepalanya. "Apakah ada masalah dengan Yuu-sama?"

"Hm.. A-aku tidak tahu pasti, Housuke-chan.."

[Skip]

Himeko terlihat sedang bengong saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Akhirnya, ketika bel berbunyi di sore hari tanda jam sekolah sudah usai, ia segera merapihkan buku-bukunya dan segera pulang.

Diperjalanan pulang, ia hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang difikirkannya. Setelah ia sampai dirumahnya, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya guna beristirahat. Namun tidak bisa. Karena ia masih mengingat kalimat Yuu tadi ketika ia di ruang klub.

_"Pangeran akan menghubungimu, Himeko-sama. Pastikan Housuke bersamamu."_

Ya, kini Housuke telah berada dirumah dan dikamar Himeko. Himeko yang sedari tadi duduk, kini ia berdiri dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia berdiri terdiam disitu dan memandangi pemandangan sore.

Pintu kamar Himeko diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Seseorang berada didepan pintu itu. "Himeko-sama, apakah Housuke pulang bersamamu?"

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. "Hei, Yuu-chan, apa sebaiknya pangeran itu tidak usah menghubungiku saja, ya?"

"He? Kenapa?" Tanya Yuu dari luar kamar Himeko. "Apakah Himeko-sama belum siap bertemu dengannya? Tapikan, itu hanya lewat perantara.."

"Entahlah," jawab Himeko. "Aku tidak tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Begitu. Oh, Himeko-sama, aku ingin meminjam Housuke." Kata Yuu. "Aku mendapat surat dari pangeran, kalau ia akan menghubungi kau dan yang lain disini. Sekarang."

"Oh, begitu. Housuke-chan," Ucap Himeko. Lalu Himeko membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar. "Yuu-chan, apakah yang lain juga akan melihatnya?"

"Melihat? Melihat apa?" Yuu bertanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan perutnya.

"Pangeran. Apakah semua, maksudku, teman-temanku dapat melihat pangeran?" Jelas Himeko.

"Oh, tentu. Pangeran adalah orang yang baik. Baik, Himeko-sama, kau bisa memanggil teman-temanmu, kalau begitu."

"Uh." Lalu, Himeko menelfon mereka satu per-satu. (Bossun, Switch, Saaya, Yabasawa, Shinzo dan Momoka.) "Yosh, katanya mereka bisa datang."

"Bagus." Tak lama, mereka (nama yang diatas) datang dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. "Teman-teman, selamat datang. Himeko-sama, apa kau siap?"

"A-ah. I-iya. Aku siap." Jawab Himeko.

Lampu dimatikan. Mereka duduk di banggku yang disediakan dan menutup tirai ruangan. Mata Housuke bercahaya. Layaknya sebuah _in-focus _di sekolahan. Lalu menampilkan seorang lelaki muda berkulit putih dan berrambut hitam.

_"Hai, Housuke, Yuu. Apa kabar kalian? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarmu."_

"Oh, hai, pangeran. Ini adalah Hime Onizuka. Dialah orang yang aku ceritakan padamu."

Saaya terperanjat. "Hime Onizuka.."

"Itu hanya dibalik saja, namanya.." Jawab Bossun.

_"Hai, Hime-sama. Namaku Lerin Houston. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kudengar, kau merawat Yuu dan Housuke, ya? Terima kasih banyak."_

"Ah, hai, pangeran. Sama-sama." Jawab Himeko tersenyum.

_"Aku akan mengunjungimu untuk.."_

"Oh, sistemnya rusak lagi? Kurasa ada yang salah,"

Lalu Momoka berdiri dan menyalakan lampu. Momoka menoleh kearah Himeko dan Yuu. "Jadi.. Itu artinya,"

"Himeko akan menjadi seorang puteri dan menikah dengan pangeran.." Saaya melanjutkan kalimat Momoka.

"Dan.. Tidak akan kembali lagi?" Tanya Bossun. "Apakah kau tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Himeko menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat poni-nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Yuu. "Yuu, aku fikir, kau salah orang. Aku fikir, aku bukanlah puteri yang dia cari.."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Himeko-sama? Kau adalah calon yang cocok dengan pangeran!" Ucap Yuu.

Himeko berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan klub-nya. "Himeko.." Ucap Yuu pelan. Dan itu membuah Housuke menoleh kearahnya. Karena hanya Housuke-lah yang mendengar Yuu berbicara.

-oOo-

Ketika dirumah, Himeko memperlihatkan medali yang ia dapatkan ketika poling orang nomor satu di sekolah waktu itu. "Lihat ini, Yuu-chan! Aku mendapat medali ini!"

"Itu bagus, Himeko sama.." Jawab Yuu ketika melihat medali yang ditunjukkan oleh Himeko.

"Sesudah makan malam, aku ingin tidur.." Himeko tersenyum. "Ya! Aku sudah selesai."

Himeko naik ke atas menuju kamarnya dan berhenti didepan pintu. "Aku fikir, aku bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk pangeran itu.." Lalu ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kekamarnya.

Keesokan paginya, ia berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya lagi. Ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, ia mengenakan pakaian bebas. Karena kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Jadi, sekolah libur.

Ia turun kebawah dan mendatangi meja dandan kecil di dekat dapur. "Hm.. Mungkin aku akan meletakkan medaliku disini saja.." Lalu ia membuka laci kecil di meja itu.

"HILANG!" Ia berteriak sangat kencang. Membangunkan Yuu dan Housuke yang sedang tertidur. Ia berlari keluar rumah dan mencari-carinya.

"Ada apa, Himeko?" Tanya Bossun yang ketika itu berencana datang ke rumah Himeko. Beserta Switch, Momoka dan Saaya.

"Hilang!" Ia menjawab pertanyaan Bossun sambil berlari bolak-balik.

"Apanya yang hilang?" Tanya Saaya.

"Medaliku!" Jawabnya lagi dengan adegan yang sama. Ia menuju gang kecil di dekat rumahnya. "Ah! Medaliku hilang!"

"Sudahlah, Himeko.. Aku akan memberikan salah satu medaliku. Akukan punya dua." Ucap Switch.

"Terima kasih. Tapi itu tidak ada artinya karena bukan kategoriku!" Balas Himeko.

"Permisi, apa kau mencari ini?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya.

Himeko menoleh dan terbelalak sedikit. Begitu juga dengan Yuu, Housuke, Bossun, Momoka dan Saaya. Juga Switch. "Me-medaliku!"

TBC

-oOo-

A/N: haha.. Bagaimana dengan fiksi terbaruku? Aneh? XD ya, aku tahu itu.. X'D ini hanyalah sebuah cerita yang muncul karena terinspirasi dari anime Tamako Market^^ jadi, aku butuh saran dan komentarnya XD

Satu review, sama dengan semangatku!^^

Miwa Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sket Dance © Shinohara Kenta-sensei.

Warning!

Hanya terinspirasi dari anime Tamako Market episode 11^^ Aneh, Gaje, AU SANGAT! typo, mungkin, OC^^ Disini, Housuke bisa bicara seperti manusia^^ Alur ceritanya di ubah. Tapi sedikit di samain, biar.. Yah, biar sreg aja lah~(?)

Rated: T.

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Miwa Lucifer present,

I can't believe that Girl is a Princess

-oOo-

Ia berlari ke arah orang itu dan mengambil medalinya. Ia terlihat tersenyum puas ketika mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Yuu, lihat! Medaliku kembali!"

Yuu tidak mengindahkan kalimat itu. Melainkan ia menunduk hormat ke arah pemuda yang memegang medali Himeko sebelumnya. "Pangeran,"

"Pa-pangeran?!" Himeko mengulangi kalimat Yuu.

"Selamat datang, pangeran. Bila saya boleh tahu, dengan alasan apa anda datang ke sini?"

"Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menjumpai Housuke. Karena aku rindu padanya. Yuu juga. Himeko-sama, aku sekali lagi berterima kasih karena sudah mau merawat mereka."

Himeko mengangguk satu kali. "Y-ya. Sama-sama."

-oOo-

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Sudah setahun juga, pangeran Lerin Houston tinggal di rumah Himeko.

"Pangeran, makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Yuu sembari mengetuk pintu kamar seseorang.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar dan tersenyum. "Ya. Tolong tunggu aku."

-oOo-

Malam itu, di pinggir jembatan jalan, berdiri Saaya dan Momoka juga Bossun. Mereka terlihat murung dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei, apakah kau percaya, kalau Himeko akan menjadi mempelai untuk pangeran?" Tanya seorang pemuda kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalau iya.."

Gadis berambut oranye itu memutar balikkan badannya dan menghadap langit. "Kalau iya, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _nee-san _lagi.."

Di sebelahnya, berdiri seorang gadis berkuncir dua sedang menatap bayangannya di air sungai. "Ya. Terkadang aku merasa iri padanya. Terkadang juga aku merasa rindu padanya."

"Kita semua pasti sedih kalau membayangkan Himeko menjadi mempelai pangeran dan tidak kembali lagi." Ucap seseorang berkacamata sambil membawa laptop berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Switch!" Ucap mereka serentak.

"Yo."

Momoka menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan sambil bersender tiang pendek di jembatan itu. Setelah ia jatuh terduduk, ia menekuk kedua kakinya. "Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan! Kalau hidup tanpa _nee-san_.." Ucapnya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Ya. Hidup tanpa Himeko rasanya sepi. Apalagi yang sudah menjadi sahabat dekat dengannya." Ucap Switch.

Bossun— pemuda yang sedari tadi bersama Saaya dan Momoka berbalik badan dan berusaha menyemangati semua temannya. "Kita harus menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Himeko lagi."

"Tapi, apa akan semudah itu? Maksudku, _nee-san _adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku hormati. A-aku mungkin saja tidak akan menerima kenyataan itu."

"Ya. Aku sama denganmu, Momoka." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang datang menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Siluet itu.." Momoka berkata sembari memicingkan matanya sedikit. "_Nee-san!" _Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berlari memeluk sosok itu.

Yang dipeluk hanya diam membeku. Berselang tiga detik kemudian, ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Himeko!" Ucap Bossun dan Switch secara bersamaan. Disusul Saaya yang memanggilnya juga.

"_Nee-san,_ apa kau yakin akan menjadi mempelai bagi pangeran Houston?"

"Mungkin saja.."

Gadis bersurai oranye itu meneteskan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu memeluk orang itu lagi. "Tidak! Jangan, _nee-san_! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu!"

"Sudah. Aku juga tidak yakin," ucap orang itu sembari melepaskan pelukan Momoka darinya. "Maksudku.. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat pangeran kecewa."

"Jadi.."

"Kemungkinan, aku akan membatalkannya."

"Be-benarkah!?" Tanya Momoka, Saaya, Switch dan Bossun secara bersamaan.

Saaya maju selangkah dan meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana caramu berbicara kepada pangeran kalau kau akan membatalkannya?"

"Bagaimana?" Himeko menoleh ke arah langit malam. "Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya sembari kembali menatap ke empat temannya dan tersenyum.

-oOo-

"Housuke-chan? Yuu?"

Himeko menuruni tangga di rumahnya untuk mencari kedua orang itu. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. "Oh, aku tahu aku harus kemana!"

Ia segera memakai sendal dan pergi ke suatu tempat. (Anggap saja tempat biasa untuk rapat. Aku lupa soalnya XO) ditengah jalan, ia melihat Housuke terbang menghampirinya.

"Himeko, kau dari mana saja!? Ayo, pangeran sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

"Ta-tapi, Housuke-chan.."

Housuke berhenti terbang maju. Ia diam di tempat sambil terus mengepakkan sayapnya agar tidak terjatuh dan menghadap Himeko. "Apa?"

"A-aku rasa aku.."

-oOo-

"Aku rasa, aku.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "..tidak bisa menjadi mempelai bagi pangeranmu."

"A-apa!?"

"E-entahlah." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum paksa ke arah Housuke. "Aku belum siap untuk menikah, Housuke-chan."

"Ah, _sou_."

"Hei, kau bisa beritahu aku dimana pangeran berada?"

Housuke berbalik badan dan terbang maju. "Ya. Pangeran berada di tempat biasa."

Mendengar itu, Himeko melangkahkan kakinya maju sedikit demi sedikit. Lama kelamaan, ia mengarahkan kakinya untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Setelah ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, ia membuka pintu itu secara cepat. Membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkaget.

"Himeko.."

"Pa-pangeran! A-aku ingin meminta maaf.." Ia menarik nafas dan mengaturnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf. Bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi mempelaimu. Sekali lagi, maaf!" Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Pangeran turun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Himeko yang sedang membukukkan badan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan senyuman paksa. "..aku lahir di sini. Aku juga besar di sini. Aku mencintai semua orang yang ada di sini! Semuanya baik padaku! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas mereka.."

Housuke yang ketika itu baru sampai, melihat Himeko mengusap air matanya. Lalu, Himeko melanjutkan kalimatnya. "..mereka.. Adalah bagian dari hidupku!"

"Pangeran! Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu! Ia bilang padaku tadi, kalau ia masih mau tinggal di sini."

"Housuke.."

"Y-ya! A-aku masih mau tinggal di sini! Masih mau mencoba membalas semua kebaikan mereka!"

"Ah.. Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Himeko-sama. Tidak usah di fikirkan."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya." Ucap pangeran sembari tersenyum ramah ke arah Himeko. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, nanti sore aku akan pulang. Himeko-sama, terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan pada kami selama setahun terakhir ini."

"Ah." _Kalimatnya seperti ingin meninggal saja.. _Ucap Himeko dalam hati. "Ya. Sama-sama."

-oOo-

Pangeran dan Yuu menaiki mobil yang di bawa oleh salah satu bodyguard yang datang bersama Pangeran setahun lalu. Himeko memperhatikan gerak gerik Yuu. Seperti ada yang aneh. Karena Yuu tidak biasanya menutupi leher kirinya.

Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikan itu. Sampai saat dimana mobil itu melaju perlahan demi perlahan meninggalkan kota. "Hati-hati, Yuu!"

-oOo-

"Aneh, Housuke tidak ada, pangeran."

"Apa? Housuke kemana?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, akan saya cari."

"Ya."

-oOo-

Himeko, Bossun, Saaya, Switch memulai sekolah seperti biasanya lagi. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang berat.

"Sepi." Gumam Himeko. Semua menoleh ke arah Himeko.

"Ya. Sepi." Jawab Bossun.

"Aku merindukan Housuke! Aku rindu Housuke!" Ucap Saaya. "Aku merindukannya.. Sungguh."

"Ya. Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan kalian semua."

Mereka berempat menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seekor burung hantu sedang terbang di belakang mereka. Burung itu bertengger di atas kepala Himeko dan menutup sayapnya.

Semua menoleh ke atas kepala Himeko. "Housuke! Bagaimana kau.. Kembali?" Tanya Saaya.

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan. Ehem. Dengan kata lain, aku juga suka tinggal disini. Bersama kalian."

-oOo-

"_HOUSUKE! AKU SUDAH MENCARI-CARIMU KEMANA-MANA! DIMANA KAU!?_"

"Ma-maafkan saya, Yuu-sama."

"Yuu-chan?"

"_Uh, Himeko-sama? Lama tak jumpa denganmu. Hm.. Kurang lebih, setahun, benar?"_

"Ya. Sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?"

_"Ah? Aku? Baik-baik saja. Bila sempat, aku akan datang berkunjung, Himeko-sama."_

"Benarkah? Wah.. Akan kutunggu, Yuu-chan!"

-oOo-

.

.

.

.

.

FINN!^^

-oOo-

A/N: yah, walaupun chapter ini berakhir dengan gaje.. Tapi, setidaknya aku masih mengingat jelas episode 12 di anime Tamako Market itu :v jadi.. Bagaimana? Boleh aku meminta pendapat kalian? ^^

**Replies for previous chapter.**

**Panda Dayo: Dare? :v apa itu? :v a sudahlah. Hehe.. Maaf sekali, jika chapter lalu itu kurang jelas. Karena saya juga setengah nyambung, buatnya :v baiklah. Terima kasih, sudah review!^^**

**maggie98: ya. Saya maklumi :D hei, aku baru tahu pen name-mu XD aku kira sama dengan itu XD ternyata bukan! Itu orang byule~(?) :v ya, aku ngebales ini sekalian fiksi yang Jauh Dimata, Dekat Dihati juga :v hehe.. Pissss (w)v**

**In-chan: ^^ terima kasih :)**

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya!^^


End file.
